


Morning Hibernation

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: "First of all,whyare you listening to what some dumb lizard is saying?! Second of all, I don't hibernate! And third of all, I'm not a real snake!"
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Morning Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> self-care is writing ~~the same thing again accidentally~~ ur otp getting the sleep u aren't

It's early. 

Medusa wrinkles her nose when she feels the chill of the morning air hit the top part of her face and ears sticking out from the blankets. She likes burrowing completely underneath her blankets when she sleeps, so she must have slipped out or something. Nothing some moving around can't fix. 

A small noise that sounds like a tiny grunt reaches Medusa's ears. She freezes, and quickly remembers where she is now. 

Oh. 

Now Medusa realizes why she must have moved. She'd been using Athena's arm as her pillow and during their sleep, Athena's moved it higher up. Medusa wants to move it back down… but that might wake up Athena instead. Rather than risk that, she tugs the blanket over her head and closes her eyes.

It's nearing the end of the year which means Medusa (and Medusiana too for that matter) do nothing but curl up and wait for the sun to come out at its strongest before they even _think_ about waking up. It's chilly in the morning, and it's just so cold Medusa doesn't even want to think about getting out of bed. 

Well, it's a good thing Athena's here. Medusa's got her limbs coiled around Athena, arms and legs wrapped around her while all Athena has is her other arm loosely wrapped around her waist. Most of the blankets are covering Medusa because it isn't as if Athena _needs_ them, fire primal that she is. Sometimes, it makes Medusa feel a little spoiled since Athena is always willing to indulge her. 

Even despite all the warmth though, she's still a little awake, and trying to go back to sleep is proving to be harder than it appears. She muffles a yawn, blinking groggily to herself before trying to squeeze her eyes shut. The heat rolling off of Athena is enticing, and she can't help but nuzzle back into her, relishing the feeling. 

But she's still awake. Grumbling a bit, she pulls back slightly, giving Athena a sleepy glare. Ugh, she's jealous of how Athena sleeps so easily through things. If she were awake right now though, she'd no doubt would want to get out of bed, so Medusa will excuse her staying asleep right now. 

There's the sound of rustling before Medusa feels something moving over her. Oh, it's Medusiana, slithering over the both of them. She can feel Medusiana nudging the top of the blanket. Medusa lifts the blanket instead, and Medusiana makes a small hiss of surprise. She peeks her head in, tongue flickering against Medusa's forehead as she hisses slightly. 

"Stop laughing," Medusa mutters, swatting her away. "It's too cold to get up!" 

Medusiana laughs at her again with another series of quiet hisses but slithers into the blankets. She moves behind Medusa, down toward the foot of the bed to curl up around their legs, and goes back to sleep. 

… and Medusa's still awake. Ugh, this is annoying. It's early, like way earlier than when even Athena gets up to leave for her morning training, which means this is an even stranger time for Medusa to be awake. Medusa continues to glare at Athena. 

Without realizing it, she's reaching out, poking Athena's cheek. Athena doesn't do anything other than a slight scrunch of her nose. With her cheek pressed in, it makes her look a little funny. Medusa snickers a bit. If anyone else could see Athena right now, they wouldn't believe how silly she looks right now. 

Athena mumbles something and moves slightly. Medusa freezes in place, screaming silently inside because her finger is still on Athena. Luckily though, Athena doesn't wake up, her face only shifting to move downward. Medusa lets out her breath, scowling afterward. Even asleep, Athena can still give her a big shock. 

Strands of hair fall in front of Athena's face. Without a second thought, Medusa's thumb brushes against Athena's nose as she moves the strands back. Athena makes a noise that sounds half coherent, her face scrunching up a bit but otherwise doesn't wake up. Medusa takes this time to stare at her. 

Athena's… pretty. That isn't the first time Medusa's thought this (not that she goes around thinking about this all the time, no she doesn't!) but it's something Medusa finds herself thinking more often as of lately, especially after spending time with the skydwellers. Maybe if Athena got out of her armor a little more, she could wear something that'd look… nicer. It's nearing that skydweller custom where they give presents to each other at the end of the year, maybe Medusa can find something for Athena—

Medusa's eyes widen when she realizes _exactly_ where her thoughts are going. G-giving a gift to Athena? She doesn't even think about finding things for Satyr—wait, that's it. If she goes shopping to find a gift for Satyr, she can drag Athena along and figure out what she wants. It's perfect! And probably something for Baal and Nezha too. And also Lyria and the others of the crew—why does it suddenly feel like her list got bigger? 

Except, as Medusa thinks about it, maybe that might not work either when Medusa remembers Athena's favorite piece of casual clothing is her dumb sweater with that funny looking owl. It looks so silly, but Athena's pretty enough to make it work—ugh, that makes Medusa mad. It's not fair! 

"Don't even know what you have," Medusa mutters, glaring at Athena again as she pokes her cheek again. It's soft, almost ridiculously so compared to the rest of Athena's trained body. N-not that Medusa notices or anything! 

Athena makes another sound, and Medusa freezes when she can see Athena's eyes fluttering underneath her eyelids. Oh no, she's waking up! Medusa hurriedly moves her hand away and ducks her face, tucking her head underneath Athena's. It's the surest way Athena won't be able to see her face and figure out she's actually awake. 

… and if Medusa really wants to be honest, resting against Athena's chest is nice. 

Athena starts to shift around somewhere and Medusa can hear her yawn now, mumbling to herself as she continues to wake up. The arm underneath Medusa's head starts to move, and it takes all of Medusa's self-control to stay perfectly still. 

"Ah…" Athena's arm stops moving. Maybe Medusa should get off of it if Athena wants it, except she realizes their legs are tangled together because of Medusa's habit of coiling herself around Athena (because it's warm!) so Athena wouldn't even be able to get up anyway. 

Athena starts to move her other hand, resting it against Medusa's waist instead. Callused fingers play with the hem of her nightshirt, and it takes all of Medusa's willpower to keep still and not squirm. Oh, this is so awful. _Why_ is Athena doing this? 

… wait, why is Medusa even trying to hide in the first place? Why was this her first instinct? Ugh, what is Medusa even trying to do now? Why does being around Athena make her act strangely? It's all Athena's fault. 

Athena trails her hand up Medusa's back in that moment, derailing every thought Medusa's just had. Medusa's eyes squeeze shut, more than glad she had the smart idea to hide her face underneath Athena's chin. Unknowingly, Athena is going to be the death of her. Athena's hand moves to Medusa's back—oh, now she's playing with Medusa's hair. Okay, that's _much_ better than… whatever she was doing earlier. 

Athena's hand moves to the top of her head, gently combing through her hair. Medusa resists the urge to make a sound, because nothing makes her feel nicer than getting pampered like this. Athena knows exactly what she likes, and Medusa's just a little miffed that she has to pretend to be asleep. Not that Athena would object if Medusa asked her, but that means Medusa _asking_ her. 

"Oh!" Athena gasps suddenly. Medusa wonders why—oh, one of her snakes has formed. She can feel it rising up into the air, tongue flickering in Athena's direction as it moves toward her. Not a moment too soon, Medusa feels a hand come underneath the snake, Athena carefully holding it in her palm. 

"Hello," she hears Athena say, her voice thick with sleep still. Her thumb brushes over the top of the snake's head. The tongue of the snake flicks against Athena's skin, and Medusa tries not to think about the small gasp Athena makes. 

The snake nuzzles into Athena's palm like it's trying to burrow into it, but it can't so it feels like it's just wiggling its head all around. Athena makes a small laugh, and Medusa can feel her leaning forward, and press a small kiss to the top of the snake's head.

In an instant, Medusa feels her whole face burn as she blushes. Athena's just—why is she—Athena _just—_

But now it makes Medusa wonder. Does Athena do this when Medusa's still sleeping?! Argh—

"Ah, farewell," Athena murmurs sadly as the snake disappears and reverts back to being Medusa's hair. Oops, that was an accident. It still doesn't change how Medusa wants to shake Athena and… yell. Not at Athena, but… just yell. It isn't fair, it just isn't fair at all, how Athena can easily do things that make Medusa's heart race. Ugh, she's supposed to be asleep, and yet she's never more awake than right now. 

Athena moves again but this time she leans down, pressing her mouth to the crown of Medusa's head. Her lips move but Medusa can't make out exactly what she's saying. Not that it'd help the way Medusa's been screaming inside the entire time.

Seriously, why is Athena doing all of this? Not that Medusa can just ask her anyway, when Athena's always clueless about half the things she does that's never good for Medusa's own heart. And Athena will tell her something that Medusa is never ready for, no matter how much she prepares. 

Athena lets out a long breath that sounds like a sigh. Medusa feels it rather than hears it, with the way she can feel Athena's chest rising and falling against her. Is she going to get out of bed now? It feels like it's around that time. Ugh, that means the heat is going to be gone then. But that might be good for Medusa's heart, she's not sure how much she can handle this without feeling like wanting to explode. 

And… Athena doesn't get up. Maybe she fell asleep? That doesn't sound right though. While Athena's quick to fall asleep at night and sleep so deeply through it, waking up in the morning is easy for her. Oh, but if she thinks about it, Athena's actually been sleeping in a little bit more too. Maybe even the cold's getting to Athena? But that doesn't make sense, because it isn't as if a fire primal like Athena would get so easily affected by something like the cold weather. 

When Athena finally does move, it's to run her hand through Medusa's hair again. Once again, she makes light scratches against her scalp and oh, it feels so wonderful. Medusa can't help but lean into it, can't help but let out a small whine that rises at the back of her throat. 

"Huh, she enjoys this just like Glafkos does," she hears Athena murmuring. 

… what? 

Medusa snaps open her eyes, scowling. How _dare_ Athena compare her to her dumb bird?! Medusa is _way_ better than that smelly owl! "Hey! Take that back!" Medusa snaps, except it comes out a little rough and sounds more like a growl. 

"... ah?" Athena's hand stops moving as she pulls back and blinks down at Medusa. "Did you just wake up?" A guilty expression crosses her face. "I'm sorry, I must have woken you up." 

"Wh—what?" Medusa blinks back at her. "What are you talking about, I was already—" and Medusa immediately shuts her mouth when she realizes what she's about to reveal. "N-never mind!" She ducks her face back down, hiding it from Athena. That'd been close! 

Athena hums, and without any warning at all, tugs Medusa closer. "Have no fear though, I will be here until you feel better."

Medusa is too busy trying not to scream at how even closer she is to Athena. Once she manages to calm down though, then she realizes what Athena's said and the utter confusion that follows. "What? What the heck are you even talking about?!" She pulls back to make a face. 

"Ah… Vyrn told me snakes hibernate during the winter just as some mammals do. During hibernation, an animal's temperature and metabolism decrease. You've always been so cold, so I feared leaving would be detrimental for your health."

Medusa stares at her. Narrows her eyes as if this might be some kind of strange dream she's having. When Athena blinks at her though, she realizes… this is very much not some surreal dream she's having.

"First of all, _why_ are you listening to what some dumb lizard is saying?! Second of all, I don't hibernate! And third of all, I'm not a real snake!" she hisses. 

Athena's eyes widen. "Oh," is all she says. Why does Athena always get the strangest ideas? 

"But I _have_ noticed that you tend to be more… ah, lethargic during the colder parts of the year," Athena finally says. 

"What?! No, I'm not!" 

"When we used to fight, you always seemed more sluggish when the weather was cold. Conversely, when it was warm, you were very energetic and much more destructive." 

"I…" Medusa can barely think about where this conversation is going right now. "Why the heck were you paying attention to something like that?!" 

"It was advantageous to me if I could encounter you during the cold," Athena points out simply like she's saying a fact. "Subduing you was easier."

"Wh—" Medusa glowers at her. "Is that really what you thought?!" 

"Yes?" Athena blinks at her. "Is it so strange that I would notice changes to your behavior after several encounters? Even if we started as adversaries, you are the one that I have known the longest." 

Medusa stares at Athena again. Gapes at her even. That's… what is she even supposed to think about that? 

"You're so… you're… so!" Medusa buries her face into the blankets. She was supposed to get mad! But when Athena adds something like that, how is she supposed to get upset now? 

"... do I really?" Medusa reluctantly looks back though she's still glowering. 

"I had always believed that was the case," Athena says with a small shrug. "And you rather like staying in bed until the sun comes to its peak." 

"Because I _like_ sleeping in," Medusa says with a hiss. 

"Yes, I've noticed that as well," Athena continues, tone sounding still too factual for Medusa's liking. "Perhaps I should ask the Captain for one of those skydweller inventions I've seen recently. I believe it is called… a space heater? Or would my magic to warm up the room work?" A crease comes to Athena's brow. "Although if I'm not careful, I could set fire to the cabins instead." 

Medusa makes a face. "You don't have to do any of those!" 

"But if you're cold, I would not want you to freeze—" 

"Listen! You don't have to do any of those! Because!" Medusa pushes the rest of her words out. "You're already warm enough!" 

And now Athena is the one looking at her in surprise. "Oh… I am?" 

"Yes," Medusa grounds out even despite the awful blush on her face. "If you're going to leave, though, just… just make sure I have all the blankets on me. And Medusiana too!" 

"Ah…" Athena slowly nods. "Yes, of course." She pushes herself up, sitting upright. 

Medusa pulls the blankets around herself, trying to burrow even deeper into the blankets as much as she can. Might as well while all the heat is still here. 

But Athena doesn't get off the bed. When Medusa sneaks a peek up at her, she finds Athena looking down at her, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What is it? What are you waiting for?" 

Athena does her that dumb little head tilt thing that makes her look so silly and endearingly cute. "I was just thinking looking at you being comfortable makes me want to stay in too."

"Wh—" Medusa hides her face, hating how hot it suddenly feels again. "Do whatever you want!" 

"Very well," Athena only says, and settles back down on the bed. Medusa doesn't hear any other movement so she peeks her head out. Athena's just laying on her back, her hands folded over her stomach as she stares up at the ceiling.

… what is she even doing? Athena looks contemplative but Medusa knows her better than that; there's really nothing going through her head at all, or she's most likely overthinking too many little things that she shouldn't be. Athena's so… strange, doing all those things when she thought Medusa was asleep compared to now, when she gives Medusa the feeling that she's unsure. 

Ugh, if Athena's just going to lay here and be like that… 

Medusa reaches out, pulling on Athena's arm. Athena hums in surprise but doesn't say anything when Medusa scoots her way next to her. It'd still been warm but now she can instantly feel the heat at her side, and when Athena cautiously puts an arm around her, the warmth grows stronger. 

"Wake me up when it's noon or something," Medusa mutters, yawning afterward. "Can't let the day waste away." 

"Hm? The Grandcypher is still flying, were you thinking of going somewhere?" 

"No, I wanna nap out in the sun instead." 

"Oh." Athena hums. "I see now. Instead of hibernating, you nap all day like the cats—" 

Medusa sharply jabs Athena in her side, which doesn't really do anything except make Athena blink in surprise. " _Don't_ compare me to a cat either! Snakes are better."

"Ah," Athena only says. Medusa makes a face even though she knows Athena can't see it. 

Surprisingly, given everything that's happened, Medusa's feeling rather drowsy now. There's always something about the warmth that comes from Athena that manages to lull Medusa into feeling content. 

Athena's hand runs through Medusa's hair again, lightly scratching at her scalp. Some snakes form from her hair, winding around Athena's arm as if to keep her there. They're only loosely coiled though so they don't accidentally trap Athena like they tend to do. Nothing beats basking out in the sun, but Medusa thinks that this might just come close.

… she still won't stand for being compared to Glafkos though. 

"Sleep well," Athena murmurs to her, and okay, maybe Medusa can overlook it just this once.


End file.
